When the truth comes out
by kindbloodedArlanna
Summary: All Tails wanted to do was test some liquor on the Tornado's metal to observe its effects. But the bottle was gone. Eventually he found Sonic with it, but then...things took a strange turn for a crazy set of events. - Contains Yaoi: Don't read if you don't like! Sonails.
1. author's note

No haters, please!

This story idea popped into my head, and I thought it would be a good idea to have this story put up.

To all my regular readers, this type of story may come as a surprise to you, since I usually don't write Yaoi/ Yuri fanfictions. But believe it or not, this is actually one of my favorite sonic couples, and I'm really excited to be writing this.

Please remember this is my first Yaoi and I would appreciate it if you all at least would try to be respectful.

If you do not want to read this story, I suggest you leave now.

Don't forget to review, and let me know how I'm doing!


	2. liquor bottle

Character ages:

Sonic: 17

Tails: 14

Tails was hard at work in the garage, fixing the Tornado. During his last flight, he was travelling through a thunderstorm. He was almost home, when lightning struck the right wing, breaking it. Luckily for Tails he was close enough to his house that he managed to land the plane safely. When he got out of the plane, he saw a long line of broken metal left on the runway and the surrounding field. For the next hour and a half, Tails grudgingly picked up all the littered metal until the place was spotless. Then he set to work on fixing the plane.

Seven hours later, as evening approached, Tails had the wing repaired and fully operational.

"There!" he said triumphantly, "Finished. Good as new. Now, what am I going to do with all this junk metal? It seems a waste to just throw it away. And besides, that wouldn't exactly help keep the plant clean."

Tails pondered a while. "Hmm... well, I suppose I could use them for an experiment. Yeah! That's it! I'll do an experiment to figure out how different types of liquid affect the process of metal deterioration! Now these metal pieces won't go to waste!"

Tails went into the house and grabbed several liquids. After a few minutes, he had some water, some grape juice, orange juice, lemon juice, and milk. There was still one more thing he wanted to find: a small bottle of liquor he'd gotten from Rouge a few months ago. Tails took the liquids to the garage and went back to the house to finish his search. After about 20 minutes of searching, he still couldn't find it, so he decided to get some help.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails called up the stairs, "Could you come down here a minute?"

No reply. Tails sighed. He was probably watching T.V. Again.

Tails climbed up the stairs and walked toward Sonic's room. He didn't hear the television. Now Tails began to feel concerned. The only reason Sonic never responded if Tails called for him was if the T.V. was on.

Tails knocked on the door. "Sonic? Sonic, are you okay?"

"Yep yep yeppers little buddy!" came Sonic's voice.

"Yeppers? What the hell?" Tails' concern grew to high worry.

"Sonic, I'm coming in."

"Okaey-bloky!"

Tails opened the door. The lights were off, and it was already nighttime outside so it was pitch black inside the room.

"Sonic, where are you?" Tails said, feeling around.

"Playin' hide-and-seek!" Sonic said with a weird laugh.

Now Tails was pissed off. "Sonic, cut it out! I'm not playing a game!"

"Aww!"

Tails kept feeling around until he bumped into something at the same time as he found the light switch. The thing was soft and fuzzy. Tails turned on the light. Sonic was less than a centimeter away from him. Tails jumped back, startled.

"Ah! Sonic, don't do that! You know I don't like that!"

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you do, blockhead! Now come and help-"

Tails stopped. His eyes had drifted off to Sonic's hand. There was a small bottle in his hand. A small liquor bottle.

"You didn't...drink that...whole thing...did...you?"

Sonic nodded with a wild grin on his face.

"Why, Sonic?"

"I dunno..." Sonic trailed off wobbly, "Something about Eggman. I was mad and sad...but now I'm super glad!"

"Sonic...you have a POINT SEVEN PERCENT ALCOHOL LEVEL IN YOUR SYSTEM NOW!"

Sonic giggled, "Yeah..."

Tails sighed, "Stay here, Sonic. I'm gonna get you some water." he turned to leave but then thought better of it. "On second thought, you'd better come with me. That way you have less of a chance to do something else stupid, like killing yourself."

"Okaey doky!"

The two of them walked down to the kitchen, or rather, one walked while the other stumbled. Tails ordered Sonic to sit at the table and NOT MOVE. The he went to the sink. He was about to pour some water into a cup when he felt a hand petting his head.

"Sonic, what are you _doing_? You're supposed to be at the table!"

Sonic just kept petting his head, "But you're so cute."

Tails nearly dropped the cup. Sonic _never_ said anything like that to him before.

"Whoa, wait, Sonic. You're not yourself right now. Just go sit down."

"You're so cute when you get upset and worry, Tails. It's absolutely adorable!"

"Sonic, I don't know what you're getting at, but if you don't sit down _right now_, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Tails."

"What...is it?"

"This," Sonic said, before he leaned forward and kissed him. This time Tails did drop the cup. His tails stood erectly upright in shock and surprise. Sonic pulled Tails close into a warm hug.

"I always wanted to do that..."

"Uh...um..." Tails stammered. He didn't know how to respond. He felt his face beginning to heat up. Tails began to panic inside. What should he do? Should he punch Sonic? Should he run away? Should he stay put?

Sonic began to pet his head again. It was all too much for Tails, and he broke free from the embrace.

"What's wrong?" said Sonic, a hint of hurt in his tone.

"This isn't you, Sonic!" said Tails, "This is the alcohol talking! And until it gets out of your system, until you're back to yourself, I don't wanna be around here!"

Tails bolted for the door, but Sonic blocked his path. "Wait, please don't go!" he begged.

"Sonic, let me go."

Sonic shook his head.

"Fine, I didn't wanna do this, but..."

Tails did a roundhouse kick to Sonic's hip, and the blue hedgehog crumpled to a heap on the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Tails said as he ran out the door.

"Wait, Tails!" Sonic cried with an outstretched arm, "Come back!"

But there was only silence.

* * *

**A pretty awesome beginning if you ask me. That's right, this is NOT a oneshot. I'm super pumped about this story, which is great because I haven't felt nearly this excited about writing in such a long time!**

**I hope you guys like it so far!**

**Please review it brightens my day!**

**-^.^-**

**see ya**


	3. the morning after

Sonic awoke with a massive headache.

"Ugh...what happened? It feels like I've been hit by a truck..."

Sonic lifted himself up from the ground and saw that he'd been lying by the front door, which startled him, as he saw that it was open. Sonic jumped up, now wide awake.

'_Why is the door open?'_ Sonic asked himself, _'And why was I passed out on the floor? Did somebody break in?'_

Sonic quietly sped around the house. Nothing was stolen, and the only thing out of place was a cup on the kitchen floor. Sonic picked up the cup and placed it on the counter. This was very confusing. Why would someone break in if they weren't even going to steal anything?

Sonic sighed and decided to wake up Tails. He usually had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Sonic climbed the stairs and went to Tails' room. He knocked on the door.

"Tails? Buddy, wake up!" He came in the room, "Yo, Tails, you in here?"

After confirming that Tails was not in there, he left the room. As he turned to back downstairs, he spotted something from the corner of his eye. It was a small liquor bottle on the floor, in front of his room. He picked it up.

"Whoa, wait a minute...I think...I remember this thing..."

_~flashback~_

'_Man, fighting Eggman all the time sucks!' Sonic thought grimly to himself. 'Maybe Tails created some type of thing that will help me ease up again.'_

_Sonic went to Tails' room and began to look for something useful. He didn't really find anything of interest until he came upon a small bottle._

"_I don't know what this is but it's in Tails' room so it's gotta do something cool! I'm sure he won't mind if I take this..."_

_Sonic went to his room and downed the whole thing. A few minutes later he blacked out._

_~end flashback~_

In retrospect he really should've read the label, Sonic decided, reading it now. He gasped when he read the title.

"Liquor? What the hell was I thinking? And wait-wait a minute..."

Sonic ran around the house again. Nope. Then he ran to the garage.

"Tails!" he shouted, "Tails are you in here?! Answer me!" Nothing. Tails was gone.

"Crap...what happened last night? And where is Tails? I wonder if there was something I said or did that scared him off..."

Sonic began to think harder, but that didn't do him much good. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna-"

Seconds later there was a huge puddle of acid-splat (you know what I'm talking about) on the floor.

"Hangovers suck!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed to the bathroom, covering his mouth.

25-30 minutes later, Sonic came out.

"Now to figure this out..." he paused. "Well, let's see. Maybe he went to one of the others' homes. But wait- if he'd done that, the Tornado would be gone. And since the Tornado's here, that can't be it. If Tails had gone for a walk, he'd have told me. But he didn't say a word to me, so maybe it's time I asked the others about this."

Sonic spent the next two hours calling everyone he knew, even Eggman and the Babylon Rogues, but there wasn't a clue as to where the two-tailed-fox could be. Now Sonic began to worry, and he seldom worried, if ever. Where could Tails be?

As the sunlight streamed through the window onto Tails' face, he began to wake up. He tensed up at first, thinking he'd woken up at his own house. But upon remembering where he was, he began to take deep breaths of the mountain air and relax. He sat up on the couch where he'd fallen asleep and stretched.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," called a voice from the kitchen, "'bout time you woke up."

"Sure, Carter," said Tails, "and thank you again for letting me spend the night again."

"No problem," said Carter, an orange squirrel with blue eyes, who had a voice that was a bit of a cross between Sonic and Knuckles, "anything for an old friend. So tell me, how's life treatin' you?"

"Oh, life...life is, well, same old, same old...except for last night, that is."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. You never did tell me about last night. What happened? You seemed pretty shaken up by the looks of it."

"Oh, that. I...I don't really wanna talk about it."

Carter shrugged, "Alright. Doesn't make a difference to me. Just remember to go back before you set off an amber alert or something, 'kay?"

"Okay." Tails chuckled.

"Hey Tails, mind if I sit there with you? I wanna see what's on the TV."

"Oh sure, Carter, Go ahead."

"Thanks," said Carter, "now let's see..."

Carter flipped through channel after channel. Nothing of interest came up, until...

"Wait Carter, go back two stations!"

Carter shrugged and flipped to a news broadcast. A picture of Tails was on the screen.

"-les 'Tails' Prower reported missing today by Mobian hero Sonic the hedgehog. The entire city has been sent an amber alert in the hopes that this friend can be found. This is Jesse Howel, reporting live from Station Square avenue. Back to you, Matt."

"Turn it off, Carter, please."

*click*

"Wow. That seemed...overreactive." said Carter.

"I am so SCREWED!" said Tails, "I'd forgotten that Sonic could flip like this!"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I dunno. I guess I'll go to one of the other's houses and call Sonic from there, since you don't have a phone. I don't want him to lose his head entirely. Not yet at least"

"Well, I guess you'll have to go sooner or later." said Carter, "but before you do, could you take some cookies? I made them myself."

"You made cookies?" Tails snickered, "Carter, you're so funny!"

"I guess so. Well do you want some or not?"

"Sure" Tails smirked, "I'll take some for the road."

"Well, take care, Tails, " said Carter, as Tails walked out the door.

"I will Carter, don't worry."

"Come visit anytime."

"I'll remember that."

The two shook hands and departed.

Tails walked someway down the mountain until he got to a train station. He took a train to the foot of the hill and departed. He was walking along a dirt path leading toward the city, when he saw a small house a short distance away. Tails watched as Shadow came out of the house, practiced warping/disappearing for a little bit, then walked back inside.

"Perfect." said Tails.

Tails walked up to Shadow's house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened with a strong, "Hello?" Shadow froze when he saw who it was.

"Tails! What are you doing here? Everyone's been for you! Where have you been?"

"Uh..." Tails thought fast, "well, I um-"

"Where were you?"

"I-I woke up further up the mountain."

"Are you serious? What were you doing there? Nevermind that. Sonic's been losing his freaking mind, and I swear, if I get one more call from him, I'm gonna-"

The phone rang, and Shadow punched a hole in the wall. Tails' eyes widened.

"-do that." Shadow finished, going to the phone. "Hello, Sonic."

There was a bunch of yelling on the other line. Tails' ears drooped. He never meant to get everybody so worked up.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Sonic!" Shadow continued. "Your friend just found his way here, so you can calm your ass down."

A pause.

"Yeah, I'll put him on. Tails, Sonic wants to talk to you."

Tails took a deep breath and took the phone.

* * *

**Cliff! Hahahahaha!**

**What happens?**

**Will sonic remember the previous night? Will Tails tell him?**

**Will Shadow Chaos Blast the phone to smithereens? XD**

* * *

**Sneak peek: Ch. 4~Time to face the music**

As Tails waited for Sonic to come, he thought back to the previous night, trying to make sense of his friend's odd behavior. Suddenly, in a flash, he figured out everything, _'Holy crap...' _Tails thought, _'is this right?'_

* * *

**A startling revelation. A MUST-SEE!**

**Keep them reviews comin!**

**You guys rock!**

**Till next time...see ya!**

**Oh yeah and character ages is**

**Sonic:17**

**Tails:14**

**Shadow:17**

**Carter:15**

**BAI -^.^-**


	4. time to face the music

Tails put the phone to his ear, and took a deep breath. "Hey, Sonic," he said uncertainly.

"Tails! Thank goodness, I was worried sick!" Sonic's panicked voice answered.

'_I'll bet you were...' _Tails thought, remembering the previous night.

"Tails? Tails!" the voice had gone from panicked to slightly shrill.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Sonic! I'm right here. Geez, please don't tell me you had sugar today."

"No, of course not!"

"Chilidogs?"

"No..."

"Rings?"

"What...? No!"

Shadow snickered in the background.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Sonic yelled through the phone.

"Well, you have to admit," said Shadow, "it is pretty damn-"

"I said shut up! Look, Tails. The reason I'm acting more high strung than usual is because I woke up this morning and the front door was left open and you were gone and I couldn't remember what happened last night and-"

"Wait," Tails interjected, "you don't remember?"

"Nope. Hey, wait...do you know what happened?"

Tails felt his face warm for a few seconds, "N-no! Nothing at all!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Ah well," said Sonic, "at least you're okay. Stay there-I'll take a train over, okay?"

"Okay, Sonic."

"See ya in a bit, bud."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tails hung up the phone and released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Alright, what was that?" said Shadow.

"What was what?" said Tails passively.

"Don't play dumb. I saw your face back there. It was completely red. What happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Shadow. Nothing important. Really."

Shadow looked as if he wanted to inquire more, but just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, I gotta go meet Sonic at the station. Thanks for letting me use your phone, Shadow. See ya later."

"Sure." Shadow nodded, "You'd better hurry, then."

"Right! Bye, Shadow!"

"Goodbye."

Tails left the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Shadow watched after him as he went to the station. He wondered what had really happened, and he was too curious not to dig deeper into the issue. He walked to the phone and dialed up an old friend.

"Hello, Rouge? Yeah, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

Tails sat on a bench at the train station, watching as the trains came and went. As Tails waited for Sonic to come, he thought back to the previous night once again, trying to make sense of his friend's behavior. Suddenly, in a flash, he figured out everything. He remembered that according to studies, persons under the influence of drugs and alcohol, depending on how much they have in their system, the ability to mask or hide away certain emotions becomes greatly diminished, and therefore it is all that much harder to stop their impulses, and may act on certain thoughts or feelings that they have. In short, they're open books of emotions.

'_Holy crap...' _Tails thought, _'so that means Sonic's behavior last night...may have actually been how he really felt?! Is this right? Oh man! What am I gonna do?! But...Sonic doesn't remember last night, so that's good. Oh, who am I kidding? I gotta get outta here!'_

Just as Tails was about to leave, Sonic came off of one of the trains.

'_Just act natural...'_

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic waved, "Missed ya buddy. Whoa, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You should talk."

"Yeah," Sonic chuckled, "I guess we both need some recovery."

"You could say that again..." Tails said wearily.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's head back!"

"Mhm...sure..."

The two of them boarded the next train to Mystic Ruins. Tails sat at a distance from sonic, as he didn't feel comfortable sitting near him at the moment. This puzzled Sonic, as they were usually nearby each other. He decided not to press though, knowing that if you usually gave someone time, things would resolve themselves eventually.

They rode the train all the way back home, hardly taking notice of the ivory bat which sat not too far away.

* * *

**How did you like it? I hope you did; I was completely exhausted when I wrote this xD**

**Ahaha I'm so tired I shoulda gone to sleep.**

**(I assure you when I type this I will be fully aware and awake)**

**Anyway I will be going to summer school this summer**

**yay xD**

**Don't feel bad for me cuz I went there 2 summers ago & it was _awesome._**

**On the bright side I get to go to Walt Disney World this summer so suck it school!**

**I am feelin' good today!**

**Please review honestly and responsibly thank you!**


	5. ballistic Amy

**Yep. The title says it all.**

* * *

The next few days took some getting used to. Every time Tails and Sonic came within a five-foot radius of one another, it was an awkward, unnerving strain of time. Well, at least for Tails. Sonic on the other hand was just plain confused. Every time he was around Tails, he began to act all nervous and not at all like himself. He didn't act like that at all before he went missing. Even though Tails said he knew nothing about that night before, Sonic could swear Tails knew more than he was letting on. Things just weren't adding up, and he was determined to find out why. Sonic had already tried on several occasions to get some info, but of course Tails being as smart as was quickly evaded the subject. Sonic was frustrated but refused to relent, and he was determined to try again.

That was how he'd come over to the living room where Tails was listening to music with his ear buds. Sonic noted how there were a few bags under his eyes, as if he wasn't getting enough sleep. Sonic tapped Tails on the shoulder. Tails yawned and turned to look at him.

'_So he's tired?' _Sonic thought, _'This could work...'_

"What is it?" Tails asked warily, "And before you ask, I already told you I don't know anything."

"So you say."

"Ugh, Sonic, just lay off the subject. All that worry has gone to your head."

"My head? My head? I don't think so!"

"Sonic, calm down!" Tails yawned again, "If you're done, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh, don't you dare! I'll tell you, I won't stop until I find out why you've been acting so...so...weird!"

Tails' ears began to twitch nervously, "Don't be silly, Sonic!"

"I'm not being silly! I'm serious! Every time I come near you lately you start acting all nervous and ridiculous! What's with you?"

"Nothing! What I wanna know is why you start getting worked up at the smallest things!"

"Oh, I dunno...maybe it's because YOU WENT MISSING TAILS!"

"Yes, thank you! We've already established that! That doesn't justify your behavior!"

"Oh, really!?"

"And adding the fact that you called an amber alert _on the news _only _two and a half hours _after you woke up!"

Sonic didn't miss a beat, "Wait, how did you know about the news alert?"

'_Aw crud, now I've done it...' _Tails thought.

"I know you know something I don't, Tails. Spill. What happened before then?"

As Tails scrambled for an answer, the doorbell rang.

"Don't you dare answer that," said Sonic, "I'll get it. And do not move. We are so not done here."

"I'll bet you aren't!" said Tails angrily.

Sonic opened the door. It was Amy Rose.

"Oh, hey Amy. Sorta busy here-" Sonic started.

"I don't care." Amy interrupted, "Where's Tails? I wanna talk to him."

"No idea." said Sonic.

"Don't lie to me! I said where is he?"

"Right here, Einstein!" Tails called from the living room.

"Dammit, Tails!" said Sonic.

"Oh, good. Could you come here please?" Amy asked.

"Don't answer that!" Sonic yelled.

"What's gotten into you?" said Amy.

"Nothing! It's what's gotten into _him._"

Tails walked over and punched Sonic in the bicep.

"I've had of that from you all morning, so shut up!"

Sonic rubbed his arm and muttered something about 'issues.'

Tails turned to Amy, "So, what do you want me for?"

"Could you come outside?" Amy beckoned.

"Sure," Tails said, stepping outside. "Now what is it?"

Amy held out her arm, as her piko piko hammer appeared in her hand.

Tails sweat dropped, "A-Amy?"

"You...bastard!" Amy screamed, "Making him worry...for..._HOURS!_ How could you do that to my Sonic?"

"Hey...calm down!"

"No! I'm. Going. To. KILL YOU!"

She swung the piko at Tails' face but missed.

"Whoa! Y-you're serious?!" said Tails.

"_**Dead serious!"**_

Tails ran away, but Amy was hot on his trail. "Get back here!"

"Amy, leave me alone!"

"No!" She threw the hammer at him, hitting him on the back of his head. Tails cried out, but continued to run, although now at a dizzier and slower pace. Within no time at all, Amy caught up to him.

"I gotcha now!" she said, hitting him on the back. Tails screamed and fell to the ground.

"H...help..." he murmured before he passed out.

"Now I can finally finish you off!" Amy said as she raised the hammer over her head.

Sonic rummaged through the freezer, searching for an ice pack to put on his bruised arm. He could hear some yelling outside. That was normal with Amy. She always started something up with others. A few seconds later he heard Tails cry out in pain. The sound pulled at Sonic's heart, but he chose to ignore it.

'_He deserves it, after hitting me like that.'_

After a few more seconds, however, Sonic heard screaming.

"What is going on out there?"

Sonic went to the window, where he saw Tails fallen on the ground, and Amy raising her piko piko hammer as if she were about to cave in the fox's head with its next blow.

Sonic dropped the ice pack.

'_NO! TAILS!'_

Amy raised the hammer above her head. She started to bring it down, but it was stopped, caught from behind. Then it was pulled out of her hands. Amy whirled around to see Sonic throwing it to the ground and sawing it in two perfect halves with his classic spin dash.

"Sonic!" Amy shrieked, "What are you doing?! That hammer is my baby!"

"Yeah, well now it's you dead baby. So you can enjoy burying it at home, and don't you _dare _come back here or I _promise_ I will send you to court!"

"Sonic..." Amy blinked back tears, "you...you don't mean that-

"Try me, woman! Now get the hell out of here!"

"Fine, then! If that's how you want it!" Amy took her hammer pieces and ran off crying.

"Good riddance..." said Sonic, "Tails..." Sonic knelt down by his friend, "Look what she's done to you. Aw geez. This wouldn't have happened if I'd just let you go to bed when you wanted. You didn't deserve this... Let's...let's get you inside..."

Sonic picked up his friend's limp body and took him into the house. He took Tails to his room and placed him under the covers on his bed.

"Get better soon, buddy."

He quickly looked to the right, then to the left, as if someone might see, and kissed Tails on the forehead. Then he left the room. What he didn't know was that there was a pair of two perfectly aqua colored eyes watching him at that moment.

"Oh, Shadow," Rouge said through her walkie-talkie, "there's been a new development. I think you'll be _very_ interested to hear this..."

* * *

**Oh, what was that with Sonic? Things are going to get **_**interesting**_**.**

**Okay, about Amy...yeah, don't get me wrong, I don't hate her in any aspect whatsoever. In fact, she's one of the Sonic characters I happen to like the most. I'm just displaying each character in the way I think they would act in this type of situation. How I thought Amy should be portrayed was purely based on her temperament, and her VERY strong feelings for Sonic. Basically, she hates anyone or anything who has distressed her dear Sonic, and I know that could've gone a million different ways, but this was the way I chose, since I thought it would make things more dramatic.**

**Please tell me if you thought I did a good job keeping everyone in character, given the situation.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**See you next time!**

**BAI.**


End file.
